Sweaty Is the New Sexy
by AtelophobiaAchluophilia
Summary: Harry goes for a long hard bike ride and returns hot and sweaty. Apparently, Draco is into it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry breathed in deeply, savoring the burn in his lungs and thighs as he pedaled. His legs pumped, forcing the bike faster and faster, the wind whipping his hair into his face and cooling the sweat on his skin. The hill was steep; much steeper than he originally thought, but then again, he was usually driving. For some reason, this morning he felt the need to do something different. Draco, now his boyfriend, had rolled his eyes and proclaimed he would never make it to work in an orderly fashion and that if he did, he still wouldn't have time to take the shower he'd so desperately need. Much to his amusement, Harry had taken it as a challenge and left the house on his bike anyway, ignoring the fact that Draco was probably right and determined to prove him wrong. Surprisingly, he made it to work just a short while after he usually did (meaning he was technically on time as he normally arrived a tad early) and walked into the Ministry of Magic healthily flushed and only slightly out of breath. Ron was surprised and he got several compliments on his 'good habits'. After he finished work, he began his bike home, feeling smug. He had forgotten the hill was steeper from this side, and now his muscles were screaming at him in protest as he slowly made his way to the top, desperate to be done. His legs kept working, moving with much less vigor due to the resistance he fought, but eventually he made it. The top of the hill flattened out for a short distance before beginning its decent down a longer but easier slope. Harry let himself stop pedaling, as he neared the decline and allowed the laws of physics to demonstrate themselves.

 _Won't Draco be surprised,_ he thought. The thought pleased him. It made him proud to show up his lover and he never missed the chance to impress. He biked faster, excited to prove to Draco _exactly_ what he was made of.

He threw his keys and phone onto the kitchen counter as he made his way to the living room. Draco was sitting in a plush armchair (one he had insisted on having specifically, even though it bore extreme resemblance in, not only looks, but comfort, to Harry's own much cheaper one), a newspaper spread in front of his face.

"I didn't get a call from Shacklebolt demanding to know your whereabouts, so I'm going to assume you weren't too terribly late arriving, he said without looking up. "But you are considerably late arriving home. Almost half an hour late, to be exact."

"I got to work perfectly on time, actually."

"Did you?" he said flatly.

"Yeah. I just ran into a little trouble on the way back. I'm sure I could use a nice long soak to ease the impending and inevitable soreness though."

At that, Draco glanced over the top of his paper. Harry was too busy trying to peel his sweat soaked shirt away from his body to see the look that passed onto his boyfriend's face.

"Harry," he began, his voice low and slightly husky. Harry caught his eye and stilled his movements. Draco's eyes were blown wide with lust and he was worrying his bottom lip.

 _Oh!_

Harry raised an eyebrow in interest before smirking devilishly. "You know, getting here this quickly was a pain."

"Yeah?" Draco said distractedly.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. Slowly, he began to prowl towards his lover, making a show of pulling away the neck of shirt to reveal part of his collarbone which glistened with sweat. When he reached the chair Draco was sitting in, he straddled him, his legs on either side pf Draco's own. He kissed him quick and sloppy before backing his face away.

"I had to bike up that _massive_ hill- you remember the one Teddy couldn't make it up on his trike? My legs are simply _aching_!" He began to lightly massage his calves, bending so he could rub himself against the crotch of Draco's jeans, which seemed slightly tented already. Draco's breathing hitched. The newspaper was shoved aside.

"I didn't think it would be so _hard_. The drivers behind me probably got a good view as I rode up." A low growl escaped Draco' throat. Harry had been picking his words with thought, stressing carefully. He continued. "My whole body is hot and soaked in sweat." He pretended to wipe the moisture from his forehead with the back of his hand, making sure to tilt his neck in a way that stretched the tendon in invitation. "I'm sure I smell awful and my skin is all _salty_." Peeking from behind his hand he asked coyly, "What do you think Draco?"

Without really answering, Draco attacked his mouth with passion and fury, all tongue and teeth, nipping and licking and sucking. Harry moaned when Draco moved his lips to the column of his neck, licking a stripe up to the stubble on his jaw before sucking a hard bruise. His jeans were definitely tented now and his hands were on Harry's hips, pulling him closer and grinding their clothed erections together. He hummed at the tangy taste of salt on his tongue as Harry writhed. Fingers crept under Harry's shirt, gliding against his moist skin to pinch and play with his nipples until they were hard nubs. Hands roamed over his abdomen and back and down into the seat of his pants.

"Draco," He gasped as his jeans were unzipped and pushed down over his arse. "I need you."

Draco pulled Harry's shirt over his head and stared lewdly at him. "Merlin, look at you. So hot and ready for me." He licked at Harry's chest, causing Harry to throw his head back and groan. "Mmmm, you taste so good." He suddenly rose, lifting Harry under his butt and laying him on the soft rug as gently as he could manage and pulling his jeans all the way down his legs, his tongue following in the worn material's wake and back up again. His socks were discarded and his briefs peeled off. Draco began to lavish every inch of Harry's damp skin. Harry squirmed and gasped under the onslaught of tongue and suction over his entire body. Draco sucked his fingers into his mouth and Harry moaned.

"I can't get enough of you, baby," Draco whispered, bending down and nibbling on his earlobe. "Seeing you like this- your skin so slick and shiny and pink. Merlin, it makes me want to do some dirty things to you Harry. I want to taste you all over and make love to you so hard. I want to know it's all for me."

"Fuck!" Harry yelled as Draco moved and took his cock into his mouth, swallowing all the way down to the root without hesitation. His hands fisted in Draco's silky blond hair and he tried not to buck up into the wet heat of his mouth. "Draco, fuck, please!"

With a wet _plop_ , Draco let go and sat back. Harry sat up and pulled at his shirt. "Naked, now."

Draco complied and soon they were both rolling on the floor, touching and tasting and moaning. Draco _accioed_ the lube from their bedroom and slicked up two fingers before pressing them insistently into Harry. Harry's muscles tensed around the intrusion, but relaxed as Draco began to push them in and out in a steady rhythm. When he had Harry moaning he added a third.

"Not too much, I want to feel you, babe," Harry gasped at him and Draco removed his fingers after a final twist that made Harry's back arch slightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily, his voice deep and rumbling in his chest.

"Yes- oh god, yes!"

Draco quickly lubed up his cock and lined it up to Harry's pucker. "Here we go," he warned and thrust in in one swift movement.

Harry cried out as he felt Draco's cock inside him, his muscles burning with pain from the rough entry, but he loved the burn knowing it would soon fade in favor of pleasure. Draco started to move, rocking his hips back and forth slowly before he picked up the pace.

"God, you're so fucking tight and hot for me.

He pulled out until only the tip remained before plunging himself back in, hitting Harry's prostate and making him moan and shiver wantonly. Draco kept a steady rhythm, slow and torturous to Harry's senses, driving him crazy. His hands scrambled for purchase on the smooth planes of Draco's body, leaving scratches up and down his back before settling on his shoulder blades and digging in. He kept cursing, begging and pleading _faster harder touch me_ , until Draco finally gave in and slammed into him over and over, making Harry's vision swim as his body coursed with pleasure. Draco touched him everywhere but his prick, tweaking his nipples and sucking Harry's tongue into his mouth as he drove himself into him again and again. It wasn't long before they were both on the edge and Draco's thrust became uneven. He grabbed Harry's cock and pulled once, twice.

"I can't… last! Draco!" Harry gasped out and his lover kissed him deeply.

"Come on, come for me Harry!"

With a final tug, Harry climaxed and came, crying out Draco's name as his boyfriend jackknifed into him and followed him over the edge, Harry's passage squeezing the orgasm from his body and milking his cock. Draco collapsed on top of him, both of them panting heavily, sticky and hot. Eventually, his pulled his softened prick from Harry's hole and rolled aside, wrapping his boyfriend in his arms and snuggling his nose into his neck, breathing in his after-sex scent. Harry hummed in satisfaction and contentment and they lay there for a while, simply listening to each other's heartbeat slowing down. The sun started to sink low into the sky and Harry broke the peaceful silence.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Look outside. The sun is going down. Know what that means?"

Draco thought for a moment before asking hopefully, "Time for another round?"

Harry laughed and swatted him away. He rose to his feet and grinned down at him and Draco admired him in the fading light, in all his naked glory. "No. It means we left the drapes open."


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo, I have been informed that I will have some fanart accompanying this fic. I'm super excited to see it and share it with all of you! I will update with the art asap :)


End file.
